Love Just a Little Too Much
by Rasken9
Summary: Seth the town outcast develop new feelings towards Jacob. Jacob, a victim of Paul's game found himself toying Seth's feelings. Could Jacob go throughout the game or is he willing to lose badly? Jacob regretted what he had done to Seth, but the damage was already done. Can he found forgiveness in Seth's heart and regain his trust once more? Or is he too late? JACOB/SETH Rated T & M
1. Playing with Fire

**FIRST AND FOREMOST I WOULD LIKE TO TELL YOU THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC AS YOU CAN SEE.**

Please be warned, what you're going to read contains boy x boy love If you happened to be lost and somehow end up in this page, please click the left arrow located at the upper left corner part of the browser, if you insist, be also warned of the grammatical flaws this chapter has. The following chapters may be inappropriate and can cause slight discomfort, as of now this is Rated T, as story progresses on will change to Rated M. Without further ado, sit back and enjoy! :)

**Summary: **Seth the town outcast, unloved and alone develop new feelings towards Jacob. Jacob, a victim of Paul's game found himself toying Seth's feelings. Could Jacob go throughout the game or is he willing to lose badly? Jacob regretted what he had done to Seth, but the damage was already done. Can he found forgiveness in Seth's heart and regain his trust once more? Or is he too late? **JACOB/SETH** SLASH RATED M. BE WARNED

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The characters rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight Series.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Playing with Fire**

"Don't disturb the water, you'll scare the fishes aw…" the younger male said before rudely interrupted by the sudden splash of the water.

"Come on Seth, the water feel _so good_" the older male said lingering the last to words childishly; he swam towards the edge of the lake.

"I didn't bring any spare clothes, besides I don't wan…" again the younger male was interrupted as he was suddenly dragged towards the water. He felt the coldness of the water caressed his warm skin. He gave an inaudible gasp before saying "Why do you always cut me short before I could finish?" the younger male said with mock anger, smiling at the end

The older male grinned toothily at his childish antics. "Well, you're acting like a grumpy old man. I mean Seth you're so young, enjoy a little bit of your teenage life" the older male said as he float around Seth in circles.

"Pfft, what do you know about fun, Grampa?" the younger male teased. The older male stopped and decided to glare playfully at the younger male but before doing so, he couldn't find the boy.

"Seth?" the older male said. He waited for several minutes but couldn't find the boy. He started to panick "SETH?!" he yelled loudly around the forest. There was an eerie silence until he felt himself pushed down.

"SHIT! DAMN IT SETH! You almost gave me a frickin' heart attack!" the older male half yelled as he put both of his large hands in his own chest, willing the frantic heart beat to slow down.

"HAHA, and that is practically the reason why you should never mess around with old people.. HAHAHA" the sound of the boy's sweet laughter resonated around the dense forest.

"You are so getting it!" the older male jumped towards the younger male. The boy made it out before the older male can touch him and ran towards the land. They spent the whole afternoon chasing around each other until the forest soon became dark.

"pant..pant.. I call it quits.. let's head back now, the forest is not safe anymore" the older male said as he sprawled across the forest floor, regaining his breathing.

"pant.. Yeah..pant.. ok" the younger male stood and dusted himself from the invisible dirt.

The two male walked side by side and out of the forest. Many strangers gave them weird looks especially directed to Jacob the older male, while looks of disgust were directed towards the younger male, Seth.

Seth tried to look down as if he didn't notice the glare coming from the people. He walked as if nothing happens. This however came unnoticed by Jacob who clenched his fist white. Seth saw the tense form of his friend so he ran a comforting hand around Jake's arm as if saying "it's okay". The older man relaxed and they made it out of the crowd and made their way to Seth's house.

Seth was living alone in an apartment, farthest from the town, away from the houses. His parents died when he was two years old and didn't know the reason of it. All he knew is that he grew up an orphan until he was old enough to earn his own money. He was bullied his entire life, be it in school with the kids or the people in his community. He didn't know why people hate him so much. But decided to ignore them and live his life. That decision made it easier when Jacob came into his life.

At first, Seth was suspicious of Jacob's abrupt decision to make friends with him. As far as he knew, he thought he was invisible to anyone's eyes. He thought Jacob was like everyone else who comes in and out of his life. But he was surprised when he wasn't. In fact, Jacob became even closer to Seth than ever.

Seth is guilty. He is guilty for harboring feelings from his only friend. He shouldn't feel this way. He knew how damaging the results are. He would not only lose his only friend but also he would be living a life dodging knives. The Blacks are wealthy and very powerful family. They own a lot of huge companies across the state. It would be stupid to mess around with the Blacks. It surprised him even more that the heir of the Black family befriended him with what many consider, lowest of the low.

To Seth, Jacob is almost too good to be true. He is nice, kind and very understanding. He did not want him to think that he only agreed to be friends with him because of his money like a parasite sucking out its victim in the shadows. Jacob is very generous and does not expect anything in return. All his good attributes make it more suspicious to anyone's stereotypical minds.

Seth couldn't help but feel wary in all the good things that happened in his life for the past few months. Living a nomadic life for fifteen years, his instinct had develop its own mind Trust is like gold for Seth, a luxury he can't afford or earn. It takes a lot of effort for him to gain the trust of a person, not like many would waste time on Seth.

Jacob on the other hand has few reasons why he wants Seth to be close to him, but that story will be in another day. For Jacob, Seth is the most caring, unselfish, kindest person he has ever met. He thought those characteristics only appear in fairy tale or shit, but he was wrong. There was one time when they walked around the town and saw a poor boy getting battered by few older boys of his age. Without hesitation, Seth stepped in and defended the poor boy and got himself hit in the process, that is until Jacob stepped in and stop the commotion. The boys were afraid of Jacob of course. Not only is Jacob capable of almost anything because of his status and power, but also Jacob is very huge towering almost any man of his age. Because of what he saw, the bravery and compassion Seth possess, he felt something warmed up inside him. And he was scared on what that strange feeling he felt would do to him.

Back to present, Seth and Jacob managed to return back to Seth's house without further unpleasant encounter. Jacob is almost six months friends with Seth and every day he felt closer and closer to the boy. He knew that he shouldn't be getting closer to Seth, he has his reasons. But couldn't help but felt drawn towards him. He hates that bittersweet feeling. Like any moment now, that foreign feeling would just destroy what he diligently earned for. It was sad but that was his reality.

"Hey Jacob, I hope you don't mind a sandwich for supper cause that's all I have" the boy grinned halfheartedly as he scratch his head sheepishly.

"I don't mind, but you do. You need to eat real food man, you're like eating that stuff every meal, you'll get sick from the lack of proper nutrients" he snatched the sandwich off Seth's hand and took a bite in it

Seth's face glowered as he dropped his eyes to the floor. Jacob munched up Seth's sandwich oblivious to Seth's current state. When he finally finished the sandwich, he returned his gaze back to Seth and almost instantly felt his heart wrenched. Seth's stomach growled loudly as Seth put both of his arms of his stomach trying to appease his hunger. Jacob felt ridiculously stupid; he just ate Seth's only food, feeling guilty, he immediately apologized for his insensitivity.

"I'm sorry I ate your sandwich" Jacob said in almost a whisper. For a while,there was a moment of silence. The silence broke out however when Seth said something "Yeah, you are right, I should go to the grocery first thing tomorrow morning" Seth lifted his eyes and met with Jacob's dark ones. They both smiled genuinely and Seth head into the sofa which have seen better days together with his apartment.

"Wait here, I'll be back" said Jacob as he disappeared outside the door. Seth slumped down on his sofa as he closed his drooping eyes, ignoring the constant murmuring of his stomach. Of what felt like hours but really minutes, said boy woke up from a sudden loud commotion in his apartment.

He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting slightly due to the sudden assault of light in his eyes. He heard loud footsteps and the creaking of chair being moved. Half-awake that he was, he mumbled the first thing that came in his mind.

"Am I robbed?" the young boy slowly raised his body. Rubbing his eyes with his balled fist trying to chase sleep away.

"You wish" the man grinned then went back to his doing

"What are you doing? What time is it? Why are you still here?" Seth bombarded Jacob questions without giving Jacob a chance to answer. He looked past Jacob on what he was doing

"I bought you grocery supplies that will last a week, its 12 midnight I think and I'm cooking you late night dinner" Jacob said nonchalantly while he added an ample amount of tomato sauce in the hot pan.

Seth felt like there were thousands of butterflies in his stomach. He felt his heartbeat beat fast and a rush of warmth ran his whole body. He was touched by what Jacob do to him. He is truly lucky to have him as his best friend and would be happy to be something more, he dreamed.

Like a cat watching fireflies, he watched Jacob intently, and couldn't help himself but asked as he slowly approach the older male.

"What are you cooking anyways?" his eyes glued on the pan. Jacob stopped his ministration and look at Seth knowingly

"Spaghetti, I think, ok honestly I don't know, it taste more like lasagna, or whatever this is, but I'm pretty sure it's non-toxic" he winked. Seth took a wooden spoon and gently dipped in the sauce and tastes it.

"More like baked macaroni, there is too much cheese" laughed Seth while Jacob mocked dropped the wooden spoon as if he was angry. He left the pan cooking.

"Hey! You'll burn it. He hastily turned the greasy broken handled stove off and went to the pile of clean plates. He took the boiled pasta and pour some sauce on top. He took another plate and repeated the process. He place one plate for Jacob and one plate for himself.

They ate the spaghetti silently, it was Jacob who broke the silence first. "I know you're wondering why I cook spaghetti when I should have cook more healthier foods instead, truth be told, I only know this stuff hehe" chuckled Jacob. Seth wondered what he's talking about and listened.

"Honestly, It never crossed my mind but now that you mentioned it, I could teach you some of the stuff I know" Seth offered then went back to gobbling down his food.

It was Jacob to finish first after his fourth plate. He looked at Seth who was eating spaghetti like there's no tomorrow he mentally chuckled at the sight in front of him, sauce sprawled around his mouth _"cute"_

At that very thought caused him to remember a vivid memory that happened almost six months ago.

_Flashback_

"_Yo Jacob my man, how you doing with your chick, you're banging her good right?" slurred an overly drunk Paul. Two girls were clinging in his arms. The left girl kept sucking on Paul's biceps while the other girl lustily stared at Jacob's body while running his hand around Paul's crotch area_

"_Fuck off Paul, you reek alcohol" he pushed Paul away while he pinched his nose, ignoring the girl's lusty stare. He walked pass the dancing crowd while the blaring music deafened him_

_It was his birthday and his father decided to throw a huge party, all were invited and were present at that time except maybe one person. Jacob was tired, he didn't like to be stuck with many people, his head was hurting and the blaring sound and loud scream of people didn't help either. He took a seat on one of the hanging swinging chair in their garden as he escape the loud crowd inside._

_He contemplated a bit how he should enjoy his birthday but couldn't find a reason. _

"_Miss her right?" a sudden voice surprised Jacob. He looked at the man and noticed it was Embry_

"_I don't know man, I haven't seen her like a year already. I don't know if I still love her or not" said Jacob as he slumped his body on the cushions, burying his head in the large pillow_

"_Well sucks to be you, your father is already planning out your engagement party" said Embry with pity in his eyes. Jacob didn't reply. The silence was a confirmation that the other man knew_

_Jacob let out a loud sigh "Should I be happy or not?" he asked Embry who looked at him not knowing the answer_

_A loud bang silenced the two. Coming towards them is no other than a drunk Paul. He practically dragged his body almost tumbling on his own feet, too much alcohol in his system._

"_H-HEY, MY MAN JACOB" he said looking at Jacob with half lidded eyes. He drunkly raised his fisted hand for a bro fist but was ignored by Jacob_

"_What do you want Paul?" hissed Embry_

"_I'm not t-talking..hiccup.. talking to you dick" he glared at Embry who returned the glare back. Jacob patted Embry's shoulder calming him down_

"_What do you want Paul?" said Jacob with his anger contained voice_

"_Geez, why are you two bitchy, are you guys on your periods?" he laughed at his own question which he only received a glare from the two men._

"_Anyways, it's your birthday, lighten up, don't get all emo on some girl. Hey, how about we play a game?" offered Paul grinning evilly_

"_Yeah right, how about we play whoever talk first loses?" said Embry tricking Paul to take the bait_

"_That's so lame..hiccup. I'm talking about a real dudes game" said Paul as he eyed the two men in front of him._

"_As long as it doesn't concern about sex, porn and drugs I'm good" said Embry as he sighed defeated. Jacob looked at Embry who looked back at him. He then shifted his gaze on Paul "Count me in" he said unenthusiastically._

_Paul grinned widely and pinched himself secretly so he wouldn't fall asleep. "Ok sissies, this game is called "Keep your Word" he grinned at himself before he continued, Jake and Embry looked at him already regretting the idea of participating Paul's wicked games_

"_So listen up, the rule of this game is that whatever the person say or order for that matter must be followed. More like a truth or dare, but that game is for kids, this game is for grown-ups" he said before pointing out "You" he pointed his index finger towards Jacob_

_Jacob looked at him and raised a brow "I want you to woo Seth and make him fall in love with you. When he confessed his "undying love" to you, kiss him in front of everyone in the town then humiliate him, that is if you're man enough and sure of your sexuality" Paul said challenging Jacob_

_Jacob could only look at him in disgust. Paul surprised himself again. Jacob could not help but confirmed how wicked and sick Paul's mind works. "That's bullshit, are you insinuating something?" growled Jacob who glared at Paul with full hatred_

"_Depends" Paul glared back "If you're sure you're straight, we wouldn't have a problem do we? And if you are worried about Seth's humiliation, are you sure that fag is worth your pride?" Paul smirked devilishly. _

"_Do it Jacob, redeem yourself. Prove yourself that you're not a disgusting faggot" Paul said as if he was confident Jake will fail._

_Jacob was shaking mad. Paul just accused him for being gay. He's not gay. Not having a relationship for a year doesn't mean he's gay. He has past girlfriends before. And already have a fling with Bella. Why would Paul think of him as gay?_

_Jacob laughed. He laughed at that stupid idea. Embry looked at Jacob worriedly. "If I were considering the challenge, are you even sure Seth's gay?" Jacob said, trying to find a flaw in the game that would reconsider Paul taking the challenge back._

"_I know one when I see one" said Paul his eyes never leaving Jacob's. Jacob glared at him. His mind was shouting to kill him _

"_So when's the deadline?" said Jacob without shifting his gaze away from Paul. Paul smirked when he heard this_

"_December, that would be six months from now. I know you can do it Jacob" Paul said with a straight face as if he was confident Jacob could do it. But Jacob knew better the façade on Paul's face. He can't wait to prove the son of a bitch wrong. _

"Jake are you ok?"" Seth waved his hand in front of Jacob's face. Jake snapped awake in his little trance. He suddenly remembered where he was. He felt guilty knowing that he have to hurt the boy in front of him badly. He looked at the calendar and felt a little anxious, his deadline is already close. He looked at the time and is already two in the morning. He ran one hand on his short hair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seth, I'm going home" Jacob said tiredly

"Are you sure? It's too la.." he was cut when Jacob beat him to it

"Yes" He cut Seth before he finished. He went out ,closed the door and drove off with his car without looking back

On his drive back home, Jacob's hand gripped on the wheel tightly He was fuming mad. Why was he mad he didn't know. He wasn't mad at Seth nor Paul, He was mad at himself for being helpless on the situation, for accepting Paul's stupid challenge, for going to hurt Seth inevitably. He sped off the road and was lucky enough that there were no police patrolling the area.

Meanwhile, Seth on the other hand remained seated even after Jacob left. He stared in the space as he can't help the nagging feeling in his stomach. His intuition was shouting at him that something horribly bad is going to happen to him. Years of living alone had developed his unusual sixth sense. The impending doom that awaits him if he continue to be with Jacob, but refused to acknowledge it. How he wish he is wrong this time.

For once, what felt right to them pays the danger that lurks for every action they made. The only thing they can do for now, is hope that they can dodge the bullet together.

* * *

So that ends Chapter 1. I hope you enjoy.I'm still doubting if this story has potential though, it would be nice if you leave a review and tell me what you think if I continue or not. This is my very first fanfic. I know it's not perfect with many flaws with grammar itself but please bear it with me. I'm trying my best here. Please do correct me if you see errors that made your eye sore. Constructive criticism would be nice. :)


	2. Tempting Fate

**SHOUTOUT: THANK YOU VERY MUCH to NitroCircus and YouWishYouFeltBetter for reviewing. It really means a lot to me now that I know there are still people who gave this fic a chance.**

**Sorry, for the delay. I thought this fic has no future but thanks for the two who have reviewed, I decided to pursue this on. This fic was written hurriedly so be warned about some few erroneous usage of words and grammar however I've manage to put all my ideas here from my outline. I hope for more reviews to come :)**

**ENJOY THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tempting Fate**

The cold morning breeze made its way in to the small window until it finally reached the young boy's exposed skin, leaving cold tremors in its wake. Seth, still asleep hugged the sheets to keep himself warm and cozy. He was trying not to wake up from a very nice dream. He smiled unconsciously as he cuddled the pillow like a baby.

"Rrrriiiiinng…Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnngg " blared the alarm clock loudly signaling the boy to welcome the new day. He uncomfortably shifted trying to sleep more but the unforgiving sound continued to assault his ears. Seth groggily wandered his arms around the table trying to shut the source of the sound. When he did successfully, he got up and walked in the window looking outside.

The sky was still dark and few stars could be seen even when the sun is about to rise up. He looked up again in his alarm clock that told him it was 4:30 am. He remembered what he needs to do and hastily ran in the bathroom and do his bathroom essentials. When he got finished, he scrambled in some clean clothes and wears it. He moved down the stairs and hopped in his bicycle and took off towards the main town.

Usually, at that early time there would be few cars in the streets but today was an exception. He passed several cars easily and speeds up. About ten minutes, he arrived in his destination.

The door chandelier chimed loudly when he opened the door acknowledging his arrival. He went inside and lift the piled newspapers and went outside to put it in his bike basket. He was about to hopped in when he was stop by a nice woman.

"Seth, grab some doughnuts before you leave" said the woman as she opened the box and handed him several varieties of doughnuts for him to pick. There are actually some few people who are actually nice to Seth. Usually they are not from the same town. The woman works in the printing office but actually lives in another reservation. So it was really expected for her to arrive early than her co-workers.

"Thanks Ma'am" Seth politely said as he picked the glazed strawberry doughnut carefully. The woman grimaced when she saw Seth only picked one doughnut.

"Seth, there's no need for formalities here. You can call me Sue when the office is not yet open for work, ok?" the woman smiled as she patted Seth's shoulder.

"Ok, Sue, thanks again for the doughnut" Seth smiled genuinely. The woman took off and so did Seth. During the drive, he couldn't help but remember how kind and wonderful the woman has treated him. It was the same woman who got him his job as a newspaper delivery boy. It was all she could give Seth a job and somehow felt sad on it. Seth in the other hand was very happy to be hired even as many would consider a humiliating job. Many would be insulted for that position but for Seth it's a privilege. He believed that it's a first step towards his acceptance in the community. The money he earned for the job is not hefty but would be enough to buy his necessary supplies and food. Nonetheless, he was extremely grateful for it

Sue in the other hand had seen Seth before, picking up reusable plastics and scraps to be sold in junkshops. She felt a pull towards the boy and couldn't help but compelled to help him in every ways. Judging by the boy's young face and status, she can only assumed that the boy has not yet finished high school, so the only position available in their office that she sees fit for the boy is to be a newspaper delivery boy. Slowly, she approached the boy and reluctantly offered him a job. The confusion could be seen from the boy's face. She explained everything and slowly the confusion turned into a wide grin. She brought the boy to a local cafeteria and feed him. That day, she felt happy and somehow contented for what she did.

The boy felt himself smiled at the memory. He threw each newspaper roll in every house that he passed on. It took him thirty minutes to finish the job. Sweat can be seen in his forehead while he pants slightly at his recent activity. It was worth it though; the woman gave her his weekly salary. He thanked the woman and drove back home

The sun has fully risen when he returned back to his apartment. He took off his shoes and ran the stairs inside and entered the room. Like his usual routine, he took off his sweaty clothes and went inside the bathroom.

On the other side of the town, the man woke up from a dreamless sleep. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms extensively while he listened to the blissful sound of his joints popping. He let out another yawn and got out from his bed. He looked at his watch and was already 7:30 am. Usually, at this early time Jacob would be snoring loudly beneath his comforters but today, he decided to make his time more productive and that includes going to Seth's.

The warm shower water massaged his tensed muscles from yesterday's activity. The water fell gracefully on his body, passing every crook of his muscles and finally on the tiled floor. He took a shampoo and lathered it carefully on his head, followed by the liquid soap and scrubbed his body vigorously. His skin was flushed red due to the intense scrubbing and stinging of the hot water. He dried of quickly, took a black tight boxer that showed the outline of his crotch prominently. He finished by putting some deodorant and cologne. Today, he decided to skip working out so he went downstairs, passing several stairs and went directly to the kitchen. The cook has just finished cooking their breakfast so the food was still warm for his liking. He gobbled down several eggs and bacon some few toast and drank his glass milk in three gulps. He walked outside passing on the patio whom he was greeted by his father.

An older version of Jacob sat on one of the elegantly made armed couch inside the gazebo. He was drinking coffee with a blueberry cheesecake beside the white coffee mug. He was reading a newspaper when he caught the younger man's form hurriedly passing him. He cocked an eyebrow as he called for his son's attention.

Jacob was taken aback at the sudden call. He turned around and found his father sitting in the small complex house, reading a newspaper. Reluctantly, he approached his father not knowing his father's intentions. For years, he grew up like parentless. His mother died when she labored him and his father rarely comes home because of his hectic schedules doing company business in other states. His father probably owned several houses in different places, so he was very surprised to see his father in their very own house.

He stood beside his father facing him. He felt nervous for no reason. His father gestured him to sit, awkwardness lingering the other male's presence.

"Jacob, when was the last time we talked?" the older man said while he took a sip of his coffee

" Six months? Seven months? I don't exactly remember father, why?" inwardly flinching the last word as he was not used to saying it. He carefully lifted his gaze to meet his father's brown ones, the same color of his eyes.

"Well, considering how busy our schedules get. I want to know how my son is doing the past months?" the old man said in his fatherly tone.

"There's not really anything that is worth your interest dad. The past few months went a blur" Jacob said while he sheepishly scratched the back of his head

"Six months are a very long time, there has to be something happening in that duration of time. So tell me" his father pushed on. Jacob inwardly sighed and told him what's been happening to his life, excluding Seth. They talked to mundane to sublime things, as Jacob carefully dodged including Seth in their topic.

"So tell me about your relationship with Bella" he edged Jacob on. He looked at Jacob who seems uncomfortable on the topic

"We haven't talked since she left" Jacob shifted uncomfortably on the couch as if the couch was beginning to choke his lower body.

"That's what she wanted and you patiently waited. She was taking the proposal too much and has finally came to a decision, I'd want to be the first to break the news to you, she's coming back today" his father said feeling ecstatic before continuing on "She finally settled her business with her family. Her family has agreed to impart on your engagement party. She accepts your proposal that was supposedly answered eight months ago, it's a little overdue though hahaha".

Jacob eyes opened comically, he felt stupid and ashamed of his former self. He was truly oblivious on how serious he was asking for Bella and now that Bella said yes he regretted everything he had done. He no longer loved Bella as far as he knew. The time Bella leaved was the time Jacob became depressed and he hates admitting it. Now that Seth came into his life, he felt happy and contented, happier than he was with Bella for the longest time. And now he is facing this predicament. Adding insult to injury, he now needs to deal two people who've he considered a very special part of his life. His past and present.

Jacob ran a hand across his hair. He shuts his eyes for a moment before looking back at his dad and surprised him for saying "I dunno dad, I don't feel the same spark I felt before. I don't know if the plan is still applicable anymore" he let out loud sigh. His dad momentarily stopped on what he was doing. He was between shock and angry but Jacob couldn't point out which one stands out. Now he felt stupid, not only his father will force him to tell him the reason, if he knew he will be surely be disowned by his father itself. Jacob's father is probably the most homophobic person he has ever seen, his sister can testify that. When his father knew that Rachel swings on the other team, without an explanation she was kicked out so fast you would miss if you blink. At that time Jacob was just a child and was still gullible for his own good.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" his father snapped. If there is one thing Jacob feared his whole life that is probably seeing his father in rage. He is a complete different person when mad, he will never recognize anything when his eyes turn red and for anyone who gets on his path would be lucky enough to escape unscathed.

"What about the arrangement?! What will I tell Charlie?! That my son is pussying out?!" loudly argued by his father. Jacob for the first time in life mustered to look back at his father's eyes. The intensity of fury could rival the bulls glare ready for the rampage. But Jacob looked back unwaveringly. He is a man after all.

"You could tell him the whole story that I have more priorities than to engage in a relationship. That I am not emotionally stable enough to be involve in a relationship let alone a commitment" Jacob said harshly, not harsh enough to disrespect his father but strong enough to deliver his point across.

"That's easier said than done" the old man said through gritted teeth, seemingly calming down than expected. Taking the tide of the situation, that is towards Jacob's favor, he continued his rant on.

"You don't have to do the whole talk thing. I can talk to Bella and call it off. In this way, we can avoid further pain knowing that one sided love will never work around in a relationship" Jacob said as he looked at his father's eyes seemingly lost.

Then in a flash of light, Jacob felt like hurling up. He saw his father's eyes, the eyes that glint every time he came across with an evil plan. That glint in his eyes that promised trouble.

"So….who is it?" his father edged him on. He knew how dangerous the situation would happen if he blurt out everything. Not only will he get banish but Seth's life would be a living hell. His father holds up a grudge like glue sticking out two papers, it would be very hard to peel both the papers without tearing up the other in the process.

"What do you m-mean?!" Jacob's voice suddenly softer, cursing inwardly as he stuttered in what seems to have been a stern voice.

"I'm just old Jacob, not stupid. I know how the gears work. If you don't love Bella anymore, it means you already have set an eye on someone. Who is she, I want to meet her" his father said. The way he speaks makes him the villain in the whole conversation and hell Jacob is losing badly.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not seeing someone so quit your accusations!" Jacob said in a very desperate attempt of persuasion but the sweat beads forming in his forehead said otherwise.

"We won't get anywhere if we continue pushing on the other like this. I'll ask Paul, I know he knew something, he's your childhood best friend after all. He will be happy to do the talking. End of story" and with that finality, Jacob stood up and took off, mainly towards the garage where their cars are kept.

He chose the blue car with white streaks Ford Shelby GT500 custom painted just the way he likes it. He is a car enthusiast so it's not really surprising the number of cars he owned. He ignited the engine on and took off towards Seth's apartment, barely containing his rage.

If there really is one thing that Jacob loves to spend his past time is probably be with Seth or drive around the world with his car while the wind blows away all the problems he has. He likes how he forgets everything when he was with his car, the carefree feeling he would be willing to bargain for. The feeling of freedom. That probably why he takes a liking on Seth, he was the first person who could forget who he was and was comfortable to be around him even if their life status can be compared to oil and vinegar.

His short reverie has come to halt when he reached his destination. He made himself welcome and walked inside the apartment. He heard someone in the bathroom and can only assume that Seth was taking a shower. He walked past the bathroom door when suddenly the door opened followed by the loud squeak of the boy and the last thing he noticed was him on the floor and a very wet naked boy on top of him.

The boy found himself on a soft yet hard landing. He didn't remember putting cushion on the floor as far as he remember let alone knew that a cushion can move….wait… he came to realize that he was not on the floor nor the cushions but in a very big warm body. He looked at the person and was met with the soft eyes of Jacob Black. Their mouths were inches apart and Jacob could smell the mint toothpaste on Seth's mouth. On the other hand, Seth smelled the musky scent of the males cologne.

Like a siren luring the fishermen to their imminent doom, they felt themselves leaning for a kiss. They were drawn by an invisible force that made their body react as if they have their mind of their own. Now centimeters apart, Seth felt a pulsing object on his thighs. His eyes widen on what he was about to do. Jacob on the other hand had already closed his eyes ready for the kiss that never came. Seth was the first to recover so he jumped out and ran on the other door that leads to the kitchen room and stayed there, covering himself with a table mantle.

Jacob on the other hand felt disappointed on the lack of body warmth the boy provided. So when he opened his eyes, he found out he was lying on the ground alone. He tried to stand up but failed when he noticed the huge boner in his jeans. He snuck his hands inside his jeans and positioned his boner, so it was in a comfortable position. He continued to walk on his search for the boy.

The boy was on the other side the locked door, panting heavily. He was scared at why just moments ago, he lost his control. His face blushed red as he recalled what was supposed to happen if he didn't run away. As his imagination wandered off, he felt his own member awakened

"No.. no stop thinking dirty thoughts. This is not supposed to happen" he grabbed a fistful of hair as he tried to focus and control his mind.

"Seth? Open the damn door. We need to talk" the older man yelled on the other side of the door

Seth remained silent. Thinking of possible ways to explain him why such things almost happen. He found none so he resorted back to chickening out. Jake was banging on the door outside trying to have a talk with Seth

"Seth, if you're worried about what just happened earlier forget it" Seth felt his stomach dropped he felt a little sad when Jacob said "forget it" when what was supposed to happen might be the happiest thing he could ever feel his entire life. On the other side of the door, Jacob's expression mirrored Seth's. Sensing the distress coming from the younger boy, he has to say something to loosen up a bit of tension between them. And luckily, it was working out

Very slowly, Seth opened the door and peeked outside to Jacob. Jacob looked at the adorable display. He looked at Seth and their eyes met feeling once again lost on the light brown pool. He restrained his thoughts as he willed himself to focus on what he has to say. He felt nervous suddenly

"W-Well since i-it's s-saturday, I-'m thinking w-we should g-get out somewhere" Jacob said his eyes looking anywhere but Seth

Seth as gullible as he was, blurted out before he could stop himself "Like a date?" he snapped both of his hands on his mouth covering it securely before it let loose again. Jacob for the second time of the day, felt a blush coming towards his face "Y-Yeah, you can say that. A f-friendly date..haha" the man said as he cover his uneasiness with his laughter.

Now it was Seth's turn to blush "Where are you taking me?" he asked

"I was offering you m-maybe a walk in the p-park or maybe anywhere you l-like" the man said as he felt like exploding his head off from the sheer amount of blood rushing and pulsating in his head

"Sounds fun, uhmm.. wait.. Let me wear some clothes on" With that Seth opened the door wholly, revealing his hardly confined bareness with a table mantle.

Seth passed Jacob whom he felt like he was checking Seth out. He ignored the feeling and went inside the door. He rummaged around some clothes and felt a little sad when he found out he has nothing nice to wear. All his clothes have holes in some point but he did his best to not be too noticeable when he wears it. He chose a black plain t shirt that has the minimal amount of holes and gray short which has been nicely knitted.

Seth went outside the bedroom and found Jacob seated comfortably on the sofa.

"I don't know why I prefer this sofa over mine" he laughed but knew very well why. The furniture was impregnated by Seth's scent that's why.

They walked out the apartment without a word. The walk towards the park was silent due to some stares they received by the people. Seth being used to it now ignored it but Jacob, not really.

"What the fuck of are you staring at?!" he growled as he stared darkly on some couples who is ready to piss themselves

"Calm down, you're attracting attention. Besides that, you're scaring the kids" said Seth calmly

Immediately like a drug running in his system, he calmed. They walked and passed different stores. Seth noticed Jacob was not following him anymore. He looked around trying to find where Jacob gone to and caught him looking at some wolf plushies. It's not like he don't have the money to buy the plushy, he just thought that he was man enough to matter those kiddy stuff anymore. As much as he hates to admit, he really has a passion on wolf plushies. It was weird but he hid his deepest darkest secret away in the back of his mind.

Seth however didn't come unnoticed at Jacob's little trance. He noticed the awe stricken face the man wore when his eyes landed on the plushies. Seth looked at the one he was staring at and felt himself smile because he can afford it. Unfortunately, he will resort skipping two meals to buy the plushy. The plushy's name is Flapsy the Wolf and he felt himself grinned on how adorable Jacob would look cuddling the wolf plushy.

Acting as if he saw nothing, Seth called for Jacob's attention who snapped awake immediately when his name was called. He went back to Seth's side trying to forget what just happened. Soon, more and more people began to show up and more people began to look at them funny. Jacob couldn't take it anymore

"You know what?! Fuck them!" he yelled as his rant caught attention to by passers.

"Seth, let's go back. I can't stand to see this shit they're doing to you, this day was supposed to be all about you being happy and these ignorant fools just have to keep ruining it" he seethed angrily, losing his cool

Seth remained silent not provoking Jacob further so he complied. They went back to the apartment but before Seth can open the door Jacob turned him so they are facing together. More silence followed.

"Hop in the car, I want you to see something, but before that .." Jacob childishly put a black cloth on Seth's head and wrapped it around Seth's eyes.

"What are you up to again?" Seth smiled while his vision was blinded. He felt himself being carried by strong arms and gently placed inside the car. The engine ignited and then they took off.

Seth tensed a little bit when he remembered the same scenario he watched in a horror movie. Jacob felt the uneasiness of the boy and assured him everything will be okay. The sound of sea waves caught Seth's hearing and the smell of ocean lingers the air which calmed the boy down.

They soon stopped and Jacob went outside first, took Seth outside and helped him walked until they settled in a small clearing.

Jacob gently removed the cloth that was once in Seth's eyes. Seth was dumbfounded on the sight he was seeing. They were on the edge of the cliff and beneath them was the ocean violently smashing the cliff rocks. The wind was very refreshing as he felt himself close his eyes and bask at the euphoric feeling. Jacob, found himself staring at the younger boy's serene face. He also felt himself relaxed as he gently moved closer to the boy's form.

His reluctant sneaky hands wrapped around Seth's midsection as he pulled the boy closer to his body. The next move surprised the man when Seth rested his head on Jacob's strong shoulder. They stayed silent for minutes, enjoying everything that nature provides. Soon, the sun began to set as they watched the huge ball of fire slowly disappear in the horizon.

The different colors of the sky radiate the boy's face making him glow. The man carelessly put his shaking hands on Seth's face marveling the beauty Mother Nature has done to him. He ran the pad of his thumb on his cheek and like a scorching fire dwelling on the pit of his stomach, pulled the boy into an innocent chaste kiss.

Seth's eyes widen at the sudden contact of their lips but could only watch at the man above him. Seth felt his walls crumbling down as he stared at Jacob's loving eyes and adoring smile. Not ashamed anymore, he cuddled closer to the strong chest of the male and fluttered his eyes closed for a short time before saying.. "I like you Jacob"

"I really really like you" and fell asleep. Jacob in the other hand felt his heart beating loudly. He was confused as to why he felt the sudden urge to kiss the boy. His eyes starts to well up with tears as he found himself falling in love with the boy. And now that the boy has proclaimed his affection to him, he knew how dangerous it can now get especially now that he has to deal three people in his life; Paul, Bella and his father Billy Black.

A sudden vibration on his pocket alerted him. He switched on his Iphone and read the message. " Bella has arrived, go to the airport and pick her up –Billy".

He didn't take off immediately. Instead, he cuddled closer to the boy. He wanted the moment to last forever but he knew he can't. He kissed his forehead and contented himself with his presence, shutting the world behind him.

* * *

**That is Chapter Two for you guys. The next chapter will be uploaded this Friday or Saturday depends on how motivated I get. Chapter three will be the start of the angsty part so stay tuned. And yes, REVIEWS WILL BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED :)**


	3. Falling in the Dark Abyss

Super thanks to the reviewers **Wolfpacfaan, YouWishYouFeltBetter** and **The Thunder Kitsune!** I know I made a lot of mistakes in the previous chapters and I can't promise that I wouldn't make the same mistakes again but I did try my best so I hope to see your continued support in this story by telling me anything that can make this story a lot better. I was really having a hard time delivering my emotions in this chapter, my limited English language is such a barrier. I hope it wakes anything inside you cause this is what the story is all about. Not to make you wait any longer, I present you chapter 3.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Falling in the Dark Abyss**

Seth woke up late in the morning. The sun was already shining brightly as birds fly freely from trees to trees, wild animals roaming around the forest and children playing around the streets. The sun was giving them their daily dose of energy as everyone felt like smiling, ecstatic on what the sunny day will bring. Everyone was anticipating including Seth.

Seth's smile was already plastered on his face the moment he woke up. He can't stop smiling as he recalled yesterday's events. How he got his first kiss and how he boldly confessed his feelings. He was happy that the man didn't reject him much worse, disgusted by him. Instead, the man accepts him wholeheartedly as he basked shamelessly at the warmth of the man's embrace.

He looked outside the window and observed his surroundings. The road was dusty and silent due to the absence of people around the area. He stared at the sky and marvel how wonderful the day is. The clouds were puffing out different shapes and the sun radiating warmth all over his face. He let out a contented sigh and continued his sky gazing.

Not from afar, he saw a single dark cloud. He didn't know why but he felt bothered at the sight of it. It's like the cloud would bring the day in darkness. Like how his life would turn to if he gets emotionally attached to Jacob. He felt a cold tremor run down his spine, but shake the feeling of it. He deluded himself that he was just being paranoid. After all, he was still having a hard time believing the good things that happened to him.

"Stop, seth. Jake is a good man. He cares about you and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you" he force himself to smile but faltered at the end. To clear his thoughts away, he decided to distract himself by doing chores inside his apartment.

"Zzzp.. Zzzp" vibrated the unknown device. It caught Seth's attention immediately as he moved around trying to locate the source. He was a little bit surprised to see Jacob's phone on the couch _It must have fallen last night when he brought me home. _The phone operates itself and displayed what seems to be a message in the screen.

Seth didn't mean to pry on Jacob's privacy but he was already too late. He had already fixed his attention on the screen.

"Jacob, my man. Uncle's throwing a welcome party for Bella tonight. Don't forget to bring Seth. Tonight's the night man, don't mess up :D -Paul" he blinked several times and couldn't believe what he had just read. The idea of being invited in the party is ridiculous, let alone by a stranger who seems to be Jacob's friend that knew him. Maybe people do change. He didn't know who this Paul guy is but he found him puzzling. "_Don't mess up" _what could it mean? He pondered.

Curiosity got the best of him, he replied using Jacob's phone. It took him several minutes to reply as he was ignorant on how to operate the phone. When he finally learned the basics, he replied with several failed attempts.

"Hi Paul, this is Seth. Jake forgot to bring his phone, but I will give it back to him as well as tell him the message. Can I ask you a question? How did you know me?" he press the sent button and the message was sent directly to its recipient.

Paul replied immediately "Oh hello Seth, I'm Paul by the way, Jake's friend. Yeah, Jacob couldn't stop talking about you and we're just curious who this wonderful person behind Jake's sudden interest : )" he felt himself blush _Jake's been talking his friends about me._ Another text from Paul caught his attention.

"Hey, how about you come and join us to the party. I'll pick you up at 7 pm. Don't worry I know where you lived, I offered Jake a ride to your house once and I still remember where it is. It's best not to tell Jacob about this anyways. Let's give him the surprise of his lifetime hehe so yeah. And oh, don't forget to delete out little conversation." Seth followed and put the phone on the table. He's been hiding the wolf plushy on the small cabinet and realized how perfect the opportunity it is for him to give it to Jacob on the party. He smiled internally as he imagined the adorable face Jacob will mask the moment he sees the plushy.

On the other side of the phone, the wolf in sheep's clothing grinned maliciously on how all went according to his plan. There's only one thing missing, to reel Jacob to join the party.

Jacob was on his way back to his house or should I say manor with Bella on his side. The drive going to the airport took him several hours to arrive and probably another several hours back to his house. Since Bella went inside the car, she was constantly talking which annoyed the hell out of him. But being the gentleman that he was, listened to her rant painfully

"So, how about you Jakey? There's a lot of catching up. I hope you didn't get all mopy throughout the months I was away" she said as if enjoying the idea of Jacob gets all emotional on her. Jacob gripped his steering wheel hard, wanting to arrive back already. He was starting to lose his cool if this woman continued talking _"Actually I'd like the idea of you spending another year away from me, scratch that let it be forever!?"_ he mentally yelled but nonetheless came up with a dull reply.

"Hmm, nope" was all he came up with. He focused his attention on the road, not even looking at Bella since they got inside the car. Instead of fuming himself to Bella, his thoughts pondered back to Seth. He smiled and relaxed inwardly thinking about a certain boy. Bella seemed to notice the lack of attention she was receiving. So she came up with a plan that will surely make Jacob give all his attention she deserves.

Jacob thanked the heavens for granting him his wish. The silence he was dying to have for that moment. He became suspicious on Bella's change of behavior, yet he didn't question it. He loved the silence as it gave him a vivid thought, his mind began to wander back to Seth. However, it didn't last long as he surprised himself breaking the silence first.

"A-ah! W-what are y-you doing?!" he half yelled as he tried his best to suppress a moan. Bella ran her hand on Jacob's crotch, tracing the outline of the huge appendage confined in his short. Pleasure racked throughout his body at the attention his dick was receiving. It has been very long after all the last time he pleasured himself.

"Shut up and enjoy this" she said deviously while she began to salivate on the feeling of Jacob's member in her hand. She unzipped his shorts and snuck her hand inside painfully grabbing his length as she ran her hand and fumbled Jacob's balls.

Jacob was having an internal war with himself. His mind shouted at him to stop that his body belong to Seth, that Seth should be the only person giving him pleasure but the pent up sexual frustration in his body was taking its toll, his body demanded release and here beside him was a being, willing to sate his need.

Bella was starting to lower her head on his crotch. He was now panicking knowing full well what will happen later. He stomped the gas pedal, effectively sending Bella to stop her ministrations re gaining her balance before she fell of her seat. An imaginary Seth appeared in his mind telling him how hurt he was for almost giving in his sexual urges. With the new found strength, he harshly grab Bella's hand away from his crotch and zipped lock his shorts.

Bella gave out a huff of annoyance, frustrated at Jacob's lack of cooperation. She didn't say a single word as she slumped back on her seat and turned her head on the window hoping that Jacob would apologize to her for his rude gesture. When none came, she even felt madder. She eventually tired herself, so she tilted her seat and tried to sleep.

Jacob's heart was running a mile. He was still recovering from the sudden sexual attack.

"Beeeep…Beeep.. Hey watch it asshole" the man loudly yelled as he almost crash his car and Jacob's. Jacob recovered from his recent shock and muttered an apology to the man whom he almost bump into. He shook his head several times, clearing his thoughts away and sped off towards his home.

"Everything ready?" Billy paced nervously in the hallways as his servants ran around doing errands for the party. He inspect one last time before he felt satisfied on the view.

The big courtyard was beautifully decorated. Small gold lights were placed in the shrubs and hanging lamps on trees. The topiaries are nicely trimmed and decorated and the fountains are nicely lighted with different varieties of colors. The view was breathtaking. Outside, a big banner was placed in the gates with "WELCOME MISS BELLA SWAN" as its context. With huge balloons and lively music, everything is set for the party. The only thing missing is the presence of the two fiancée.

The guests soon arrived with their lovely dresses and suits. They were all greeted by Billy himself, shaking hands on his fellow wealthy friends. The cook has already displayed the array of foods in the huge table. Everybody was enjoying their time while they wait for the two important people to arrive.

"Sir, they have arrived" one of the watchman said and Billy turned his way towards the gate, wanting to greet Bella and Jacob first than the guests.

From afar, Jacob was perplexed on the loud sounds coming from his house. As soon as the banner came into view, his eyes bulged out from its pockets

"Seems like your father is eager to see me. Well let's head inside and welcome our guests" Bella said as she redo her makeup and girly stuffs.

"No shit" He said as they head inside the huge gate and soon everyone approached them with applause. They were wearing casual clothes, totally not prepared from the surprise party. Billy ushered them inside and change, their clothes already in their rooms

Bella undress herself in front of Jacob, trying to pull out the man in him. Jacob pretend as if he didn't see her motives and went inside the bathroom to change _"Desperate" _he snickered, proud that he didn't get a reaction from his member.

For the second time of the day she got embarrass at the lack of attention she was receiving. It confused her more because, the Jacob she knew before would have jump to any opportunity given to him but the Jacob in front of her was a total new person. She felt herself smiled at the thought that maybe her absence made him grow and mature, a complete gentleman.

A stern knock informed the two of the other person's presence outside. Bella hurriedly wore her dress that made her look stunning. She tried last attempt to seduce Jacob but like always, none came. Jacob opened the door and was confronted with a grinning Billy

"Bella if you're wondering why I sent your bags in Jacob's room is because I wanted you to spend more time with Jacob, a make up from your absence in Jacob's life. I know it's a little bit selfish but If you consider having your own room then we can.." he was cut off with a very distressed Jacob

"That would be a great idea, so the guest roo…" Jacob was unable to finish off his sentence when Bella interrupted him

"That would be a good idea Billy, I do like to spend more time with Jacob. So I'd prefer to stay here in this room with him. Thank you very much" and that was the end of their conversation as she locked her arm with Jacob.

"Very well, if you mind the guests are waiting" Billy took off with the two behind him in tow. Soon they were acknowledged once again with loud cheering and applause from the crowd.

Jacob and Bella departed ways to entertain their guests who have kept throwing questions at them. Jacob was starting to irritate again by the same repeating questions from different people for almost an hour. He sneaked his way away from the crowd and ran to the backyard went inside gazebo and hide.

He dropped himself and sat on his back facing the wall. He fumbled on his pocket trying to find a cigarette when two hands out from nowhere covered his eyes as if the attacker seems to like messing with him.

"Stop messing around Embry" he said with a grunt while harshly tugging the hand away. The intruder said a slight "Ow" and he immediately recognize the owner of the voice

"S-Seth?" he stuttered, disbelief in his voice. He turned his head to confirm his suspicion and was greeted with a very energetic smile from the boy

"Hi Jacob, what are doing here in the backyard?" he asked but rather the question ricochet back to him.

"Wha…H-How did you get here?!" he raised his voice unintentionally. He grabbed the boy surprisingly in a bone crushing hug

" cough*….cough*..c-can't breathe.." he choked out. Jacob released the boy and the boy continued his coughing fit.

"Well, you left your phone in the apartment and I was wondering how I'll give it back to you then suddenly your friend called up and also invited me join the party, and oh" Seth picked up the box covered with red paper and handed it to Jacob "I also want to give this to… you" he said blushing at the end. But before Jacob can take it, realization hit him.

"A friend?" he prayed that whoever this friend Seth run into, it might as well be anyone but Paul.

"Paul, he actually knew me for some reasons, he said he knew me because you were…um…talking me in front of your friends" Seth lost his confidence and stared at the floor which suddenly becomes fascinating.

"P-Paul?!" he almost yelled but willed himself to calm down. As if someone turned the heater, the air became too hot, sweat began to form beads on his forehead and his tie somewhat tightened around his neck, choking him.

"Y-yeah, he said not to tell you because he wanted to give you the biggest surprise of your life" he continued his gaze on the floor not lifting it, too embarrassed to face the man in front of him. He was unaware of Jacob's distressed state.

Jacob didn't say anything. He just stared at the man behind Seth who was smirking, holding what seems to be a video camera. He was in dangerous water. Like standing on the edge of the cliff, one small mistake will put his life to jeopardy. His nightmare was slowly turning to reality, playing in front of him. He knew that any moments now, the once happy optimistic person in front of him will be changed to one of hurt, sadness and hopelessness. And what he hated the most was that he was going to be the one responsible for it.

Seth pushed the box forcefully to Jacob which he in turn absentmindedly accepted. Seth took the wrong message and with a boost of self-confidence, he jumped towards Jacob and hugged him, stunning the man in front of him.

"Thank you for everything Jacob. For being with me in times I needed help, for comforting me and taking good care of me. I was thinking about yesterday on the cliff and I just found out this morning my new feelings I have for you. How I want to be with you, to be by your side forever..I just want to say..Thank you and..and…I LOVE YOU!" Seth yelled loudly. Luckily, the sound outside was very loud that Seth's love declaration was fortunately covered. Jacob felt as if the world stopped revolving, that everything around him became dead silent. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of his frantic heart beating loudly. Blood started to accumulate in his head, feeling light headed and nauseous followed by the ever painful contracting of his stomach making him want to throw up.

Seth congratulated himself for being able to confess boldly. What he didn't know that his confession comes with the price. Seth no longer felt the warmth of the person's body but instead was welcomed with the cold ghostly slap of cold air. He opened his eyes slowly and the sight before him terrified him to the core.

Jacob was slowly backing away from Seth. He shook his head slowly from left to right, as if denying the fact that this was not supposed to happen. His face was scrunched up with what seems to be an involuntary disgust masked in his face.

The poor boy wanted to say something but found out he couldn't. The lack of response from the man and the unpleasant expression in his face told him how stupid he was for thinking he has a chance with Jacob.

To add matter worse, Bella made her presence known in the room, oblivious to what happened between the two males. She approached Jacob, and stole a chaste kiss on his lips while Seth only stared painfully on the sight played before his eyes.

"Oh who is th-…Nevermind… Jacob here's the ring you're going to propose to me later. Your dad wants you there in the stage ten minutes from now" she said, finishing with her arm intertwined with Jacob's. Seth felt his heart broke down into million pieces. He looked at Jacob and then Bella with his pain clouded eyes.

Seth observed the woman in front of him. She has long black shiny hair that is beautifully curled and arranged. She wore a red dress that corresponds her red blood lips, emphasizing the huge globes of her breast and cola curved body. She has what many would call birthing hips. She was stunningly beautiful. Not to mention, she also belongs to a family equally wealthy as Jacob's and when the two merge, they will be the powerful family in the country. So to simply cut short, she was the epitome of what men dream to have for a wife. And he now knew why Jacob wants her over him.

Seth may have a dull hair, worn out clothes and angular body with male parts attached to it, but he has what many lacks thereof, a good personality and simplicity towards things. But many cease to acknowledge the good side of Seth before succumbing to their hate and their condemnation. Jacob however is not one of them, he saw what Seth is and for that he admired the boy.

But Seth in the other hand became blind as he allowed himself to self-pity. He felt his eyes stung due to his sad realization. He thought there is someone who can love him, he thought Jake loved him, and so he broke out, in torrents of tears while he poured out the overwhelming emotions inside his heart.

"N-No! J-Jacob… y-you can't…I love you and..and.. you love me too r-right? If n-not I-I want us t-to be still f-friends" He sobbed, cracking his voice at the end. He remembered those cherished moments he had with Jacob together, those sweet times they shared. Could it be possible that it means nothing to Jacob?

"E-Excuse me?! My baby is not a disgusting fag! Who do you think you are infecting your disgusting disease to Jacob?! Bella bawled, incredulity and disgust evident in her voice. "Jacob wouldn't make friends with an abomination like you, let alone a stinky peasant!" she yelled discriminately.

Instead of Jacob answering, Paul butt in smirking contently as if enjoying Seth's despair. " You see Seth, Jacob has not been completely honest with you. Everything you thought it meant something, well..you're wrong. Everything is just a game to Jacob, it was all just a stupid bet. The moment you let him walked inside your life, it was all an act to make you fall in love with him" he stopped talking and walked beside Jacob, patting his shoulder "And congratulations Jake, you played a very good game"

Seth's face changed drastically from sadness to hurt to betrayal. He didn't know how to react Paul's confession but let his emotions to take over

"N-No! Y-You are LYING! Y-you are a-a LIAR! Tell him Jacob, T-TELL HIM H-HIS LYING!" Seth wept openly, loudly sobbing. He fell kneeling on the ground as he cradled his stomach. It was like everything became quiet, like the party didn't exist anymore instead there was an emotional live drama playing in front of them.

Jacob didn't say something. His eyes focused on the floor. He was afraid that when he looks at his eyes, he would go to Seth with open arms, forgetting everything. For the first time, he felt useless as the boy continued to cry out painful wails.

Seth was desperate, he couldn't believe that everything was just an act and that he was only played by no other than what he considered his best friend, his unrequited lover. He kept deluding himself that this was just a nightmare and when he wakes up, he'll be in the arms of his best friend. He held in that comforting thought trying to keep his sanity.

In a very last attempt of desperation, he knee walked his way towards Jacob, tears streaming in his red puffy eyes. He held Jacob's hand trying to find comfort. That is until he felt Jacob's hand withdrawing back.

He mustered looking up at Jacob's face, feeling pathetic and desperate. But instead of the loving and understanding eyes he was expecting, he was taken aback by the hate, shameful and disgusting look in his eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FAGGOT! What else do you need to know huh? What part don't you understand that it's all just a game! I'm tired of this SHIT!" he was playing an act to keep his reputation and status. He hates himself yet managed to divert all his hate back to Seth. He has a choice though but both choices come back to either one of them getting hurt. He was a coward, in the end he chose to be a jerk. The next unexpected move surprised both Jacob and Seth.

A loud deafening slap echoed throughout the wooden walls. Seth tumbled hard on the floor, his face planted first on the ground. He was shaking as he reached dangerous level. He stayed at that position for a while. He felt the effect of the loud slap, a stinging pain in his right cheek while blood seeped out of his busted lips. His hair covering his eyes as tears started to dissipate. All the hatred everyone keep throwing at him, came back to life. He felt he could no longer cry anymore.

The doer of the action was shocked at his abrupt move. Jacob eyes went wide open as he stared at his hand, couldn't believe he slapped Seth hard. His hand was shaking violently and when he looked at Seth, he felt his heart wrenched. He was scared, scared at Seth's lack of responsiveness. He much prefer to see a thrashing Seth, that has feelings and emotion than an immobile one who seems dead on the world.

Something snapped inside Seth. Is it trust? Faith? Love? He couldn't pin point which but somehow knew a combination of them all.

"_It's over. I'm done" _he thought darkly. A weird dark invisible aura covered Seth's body. It was the total manifestation of all the despair he felt throughout his years. The hate, distrust and betrayal coalesce into one. And now it was crashing at him at once.

"Hate"

"Pain"

"Lies"

Those words resonated though his mind. He stood up and stared at Jacob's eyes. There was something odd happening to Seth, yet Jacob couldn't find out.

Jacob stared back at Seth with faked hatred in his eyes, but when their eyes connected, his eyes softened away. He saw something that made his stomach queasy. It was the emptiness of Seth's eyes, like his soul has died along with his emotions. He couldn't stand to look anymore, so he shifted his gaze on the floor while his hands tightly balled to a fist on both sides of his body.

Seth continued to stare with empty eyes at Jacob then shifted his look at Bella and Paul. He turned his back away from Jacob and slowly made his way out, stopping in the middle of his tracks before saying something that shook everyone's heart of stone.

"I thank you for making it all clear to me now. I should have known from the start, but I let my walls crumbled down easily. Don't worry, this will be the last time you'll ever see me." And without saying goodbye, Seth disappeared in their sights, leaving the red box deserted and cold in the floor.

* * *

I hope it's dark enough that I intend it to be. That's chapter 3. For the next chapters, the story will continue on how both males face their own demons, from Seth's new persona and Jacob's lies and regrets. The next chapter is probably be updated next saturday, school is coming back in our country so I have to sort out some priorities. But don't worry, the story continues on. **Reviews Reviews and lastly Reviews** :)


	4. Everything Change

With all my heart I would like to extend my thanks to the reviewers **The Thunder Kitsune**, **YouWishYouFeltBetter**, **Wolfpacfaan**, **Veronicka**, **Wolf's Business** and **JJ Twi1ight**, if it weren't for all of you guys I might have been discouraged to continue. I also thank those people who have given me constructive criticism, you really helped me alot but to tell you honestly, I suck at grammar especially on how to use the proper _TENSES. _This chapter will explain what happened to them after that night and on how they will continue living on with few changes in their personality. Some changes are good, some changes are bad but Everything Change to them. So buckle up and enjoy Chapter 4.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Everything Change**

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Thick gray clouds began to form around in clumps above. Small droplets of water leaking out in small quantities, gradually increasing as more gray clouds gathered around blanketing the whole dark sky with its thick dark cottony balls. One person lay motionless in the ground, eyes staring blankly on the clouds above him.

A small rain drop reached his forehead yet he didn't budge. He didn't mind getting soaked by the cold rain. He was tired of fighting what's really about to happen, like how tired he was fighting for everyone's acceptance. Somehow the rain made him think of himself. How similar he was with the rain. How people tend to avoid him like his presence would bring sickness, totally misunderstood without giving him a chance to redeem himself of what he did nothing wrong.

But one person saw him differently or so he thought. They were very close as considering the older male as an older brother he didn't have. An older brother that helped him and protected him from the injustices of the world. But the biggest hypocrite and a liar he has ever seen in his entire life.

For the past painful years he thought he had mastered reading people behind their intentions. He thought about those dark times when people became too creative to even went as far as pretending to care for him only to squash his trust and hurt him in the end. The emotional and physical trauma has been his personal teacher that taught him to have less faith in people, yet he made an exception when Jacob came into his life.

But again, it turned out how weak he was for letting his guard fell down so easily. He was betrayed by his own decisions, in the end he got hurt again. The person he considered his everything was the same person who considered him as nothing but a toy to be played with.

His eyes started to water up but refused to cry anymore. This is his life and for him to continue living on, he really needs to accept his reality. And by refusing to cry is a very significant step ahead in embracing his pitiful life and fate.

Sudden flash of light…

BOOM!

The lightning screeched followed by the heartbreaking boomed of thunder. The harsh wind began to violently make its way, leaving leaves and twig left on its wake. The heavy rain accompanied by the aggressive wind tortured the poor frightened souls of the animals in the forest. Seth was now fully drenched by the rain yet act as if it didn't mind him at all.

He could still hear the loud music coming from the Black estate. After he left, he didn't know where to go so instead settled to rest in the cold forest floor after deciding to walk back his home when the first ray of sunlight hit the land. After all, he was just offered a ride by a person who has his fair share of betrayal.

He thought back on his life before, how he would react to this kind of treatment. His former self would probably cry until he can't cry anymore. How his old self would probably desire to end his own life but end up chickening out in the process. He would considered himself a coward for not able to do the simple act of ending his own life, but his latter self, proved him how wrong he was. If there is anything such, he would considered himself brave and courageous for being able to continue living on up till this day despite the constant curve balls life threw at him. The complete opposite of what his former has in mind.

Now back to present, he took in the sight around him. Total darkness just like the void in his heart. The cold air finally seeped in his skin, numbing several of his five senses. Finally, he felt the weight of the world crushing his consciousness until he succumbed to the darkness that covered him. He closed his eyes until slowly he surrendered himself to the dark slumber.

Inside the manor, an old man was pacing back and forth, frustration written on his face caused by the folds of his skin. He has been waiting patiently for his son to enter his room. He had ordered one of his servants to notify and fetch his son to his room and have a talk with him. It's been nearly an hour and still found himself alone in the room.

"What took h.." Billy was stopped on his own mumbling when the door clicked, informing him of the other person's presence.

Soon a huge frame of a man entered his room, his eyes downcast and a sullen expression written on his face that any typical father would be worried about but not him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED BACK THERE?!" Billy yelled on top of his lungs He didn't need to sugar coat their conversation so he made his point across. His hair standing in different directions due to him pulling it earlier, a habit out of frustration.

Jacob rose his eyebrow, pretending as if he didn't know something. But he had to do a little bit more if he was going to lie to Billy. Noticing the fuming state of his father, he knew better not to further anger the old man.

Confirming his suspicion earlier, the video camera Paul had must have played live during their little scene with Seth. It also means all the guests have seen it including his father and probably the whole town of La Push. His mind wander back to Seth, about his condition and how he would go on living with the town folks now that they have a legit reason to condemn him. Adding to the list of haters, he also has to deal with the wrath and grudge of his father Billy Black. His heart clenched painfully on the bitter realization.

And he has to go through all of it because of him. He was the main cause of his suffering. And for that he hates himself for it.

"Look dad, it's all just a game. It was just an act. There's nothing more but a stupid bet I made with Paul" he said sounding like a jerk. If there really is one thing he can do now in repent for causing Seth so much pain and suffering, is it would be to ensure his security by convincing Billy not to hunt Seth down.

" _Seth I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you. It was for the better of us. To keep you safe is my top priority. I'd rather see you hurt and in pain than to see you get harm and worse killed by the same blood of mine. If only we were free to love and be accepted by our love ones, things would have end up in a different way, a less painful way"_ Jacob mentally prayed that somehow, his thoughts would get across to Seth's. He was starting to tear up in front of his father. Such display of affection and weakness to the boy would sell him to his father and give him more reason to hunt Seth down. So he did his best to keep the tears at bay and invisible in his father's scrutiny.

"I don't believe you. There got to be something more of the story than what I've witnessed. The boy's love declaration must have been very intense and he seemed confident for him to blurt it out just like that. As I connect the dots, it would all make sense. You not wanting Bella, frequent absences in the manor and you getting all worked up when I talk about the boy, Seth isn't it? he questioned but nonetheless didn't wait for a reply and continued his findings " If that boy distracts you to do the right thing, might as well deal the problem at once" he said authoritively. Billy is a businessman so he's very keen in observing people's reactions and being the head and owner of several companies, made him an expert in the field of logical reasoning.

Jacob's eyes bulged out comically. He went through all and sacrificed his happiness for Seth's security and it seemed like it wasn't enough now that his father threatened Seth's life? Oh no! he didn't went all this way just so his plans will fail, if either way it ends up losing Seth, he might as well be with Seth's remaining days fulfilling him with love and comradeship.

"Is that how you see things? What if I tell you the sole reason why I don't want Bella anymore is because of how manipulative and controlling you are in my life. You are always meddling between my decisions that are no longer your concerns. I'm a person and I deserve to love, to love freely not forcefully." He stopped momentarily, emotions bubbling up his body.

"I thought you being a father would understand your son's happiness. If only you didn't choke me with your insensitive abrupt decisions, then maybe I would have still loved her right now. But with you always choking the life out of me proved it's impossible. Remember this, I may have proposed Bella to be my fiancée but take note, the true me does not want to be with her. It was truly against my will, but if there's someone who is very hasty to marry Bella then it's you! I hope you feel good knowing the truth huh, to allow me to exist but not really living." At this point, his face was pure red in anger. His father somehow seemed to shut up after his outburst, trying to process what his son just blurted out.

Jacob felt relieved, relieved of two things. One that he finally put some sense on his father and two, he managed to change the topic about his relationship with Seth without his father knowing it. He dodged the bullet once again but nearly got hit. He allowed his emotions to take over and surprised himself on what he did.

" I don't care what you think of me but our plan will continue on. You are going to be with Bella. If you want your precious little Seth safe and away from me, do what I say. For the next two weeks, you and Bella are going to be busy. Take her on multiple dates and be in her side 24/7" his father said in a heartless tone.

Jacob couldn't believe the man in front of him. His change of attitude surprised him. From being a man with few flaws that made him human to a heartless selfish demon in seconds. His father didn't say more and went outside closing the door pretty harshly.

Jacob followed suit but went straight in the hallways to the stairs and finally his large room. Bella was nowhere in sight so he fell back on his bed trying to recollect all that happened to him today. The party was still going on downstairs with only few loud people dancing and chatting. He then heard the sudden drizzling of the rain and felt the cold December air kissed his heated skin coming from the partially closed window.

Immediately, his mind went back to Seth. He suddenly realized that Seth could have been staying outside in the rain without someone giving him a lift back home. He jumped off his bed and ran fast downstairs towards his garage. He quickly wore his jacket and brought his umbrella and car key. He managed to avoid encountering some nosy guests and sprinted towards the garage. In no time, his car roared back to life and went on his way finding Seth.

It's almost forty five minutes and yet he hasn't find Seth. His hands began sweating and shaking not from the cold but to the idea that Seth would have probably been experiencing a severe case of hypothermia. Judging by the temperature, it would be going to snow any moment now. It is probably around zero or one degree Celsius, the pooled floor began to form a thin layer of ice.

That was until he heard a shuddering sound. He followed the sound but the whirling wind made the task difficult. Something caught in his line of vision, a form of a dark figure slumped on the ground with its back on the tree. He immediately took the shivering boy who was unconscious in his car and headed instantly back to Seth's house.

On their way to Seth's house, Jacob managed to removed Seth's wet clothes, he followed what his instincts told him, no malice laced on his intention but only for Seth's well-being. He let Seth wore his jacket and switched the car heater to a maximum.

The boy's skin color before he took him in was dangerously bluish white but now, with the extra warmth provided by his jacket and heater, his face started to turn to pink. The boy was still shaking even in his unconscious state. Jacob stomped the gas pedal doubling the time to reached Seth's house.

When they arrived, Jacob picked the lifeless form of the boy and slowly placed him in the tattered couch. Since Jacob practically lived with Seth, he knew where Seth hid the spare keys of his apartment. He didn't waste any more time and lit the fireplace warm, putting ample amount of logs in the fire to provide the much needed warmth. He pushed the couch closer to the fireplace as near as possible. Minutes later, the boy stopped shivering and soon drifted off in a peaceful slumber.

The man took the chance to admire the boy one last chance before he'll return back to being a jerk again. He sat beside the boy whose head moved towards its lap unintentionally, seeking more warmth. The man sobbed sadly along with the barely contained emotion of love in his heart as he felt helpless but be drawn to caress the young boy's face one last time.

His fingers ran flawlessly in the smooth skin of the boy's face. He let his fingers lay rest on his face, trying to linger more on the softness of his skin he will treasure for the rest of his life. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and fell on his lap. He wiped them with the back of his hand and recomposed himself before gently pushing off the boy's head away from his lap.

"I'm sorry Seth, I truly am. Please know it hurts me more to see you hurt by me but know that my intentions are for your own good. I know you won't be able to forgive me for everything I did and I won't promise that I won't hurt you again. But do know that for what's worth, I truly care for you, I truly enjoyed being with you and…" he paused as he lowered his head and planted a small tender kiss on Seth's forehead "I love you". When he knew he was emotionally a mess, it was his cue to leave. The man took the jacket from Seth when he was sure he was no longer shuddering. He didn't want Seth to know or else get the wrong message. And with that the man disappeared in the shadows as the boy shifted uncomfortably, seeking the comfy warmth that was once with him.

Snow started dropping late in December, covering the whole town in white. The strong wind forcefully opened the apartment door, alarming the boy to wake up from his sleep. He opened his eyes wincing slightly at the bright light shining through his door. The strong wind apparently made its way to the fireplace effectively killing the little flame to smoke and eventually died out.

Seth took noticed of the surroundings. _Could it all be just a dream?_ He thought. He tried to stand up but failing miserably when his leg gave up due to the lack of oxygen, his legs were still asleep. He stretched his arms and back feeling sore but couldn't remember why. He felt thirsty like he hasn't drink water for several days. He licked his lips trying to lubricate it a bit when..

A taste of dried blood caught his attention followed by slight sting on his lower lip.

But why? He stood up and slowly walked towards his bathroom. He turned on the faucet and washed his face. He wiped his face with his towel when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes red and puffy as well as his nose. His lower lip was busted but what really punched the reality out of him was the bruise in his right cheek. He absentmindedly ran his hand on the affected area and flinched a little when the pain startled him.

It happened…

It was not a dream..

I'm…..I'm alone again…

The wind howled loudly as it entered the door, leaving few masses of snow on the floor. The boy remained glued on the floor, as if frozen in ice. A painful way to start the day, that is, if there is something worth to start the day after all that happened to him last night.

But wait, if last night did happen, he didn't remember walking back home especially how cold and harsh the rain was last night. _Could it be?_ "No" he muttered pretty loudly "That's ridiculous, he's already done with me. It couldn't be"

"_Maybe he feels a slight remorse" _

"No" he muttered again "After all he has done to me, lying to me for the whole six months. A person like him…No .. A monster like him don't take consideration to other people's feelings but himself. He probably has another modus operandi in his mind and to think of it, he's still not contented in making my life a living hell. Whatever it is, he better find someone else because I'm done being his play thing" he said angrily.

Seth's eyes widened unbelievably. He couldn't believe he could say something as cruel as telling Jacob a monster. To anyone many would agree with him if there were taking Seth's place, yet he refused to be ill natured towards people. Even after all the unfair treatments he was receiving, it was not his nature to condemn. If he was, he's not different from the town people. He probably hates but never went as far as wishing them a slow and painful death they probably deserve.

He ran his hand through his hair. Even after all the sleep he has last night, he was still a little bit tired and sore. If there is one thing that's remarkable about the new Seth is, he believed that tears is a sign of weakness so he put it in to his mind not to cry over some stupid things such as love. He believed that there are more important things to do in his life than sulking his life out over some mundane things like love. For him, true love never exist, only idiots like his past self believe in such childish thing.

Even if he programmed his mind about his new belief, his heart tends to object. His heart shouted for Jacob but his stubborn mind refused to oblige what his heart and soul wants. This new belief brought nothing but a nagging dull pain in his heart.

But he braced the pain and decided to make the day productive, now that the only person he has to be with is himself.

No more Jacob Black

A sudden pang of pain attacked his heart once again at the sad realization. For six months, Jacob has been a part of his daily routines but now that Jacob despised him, he didn't know what to do. But then decided to do some errands in the grocery store and maybe find some part time job to ease his thoughts away from Jacob.

The walk throughout the store was rather hard. He has to walk through thick piles of snow without wearing any winter coat or protective clothes against the harsh winter weather. His winter clothes were too damaged and overused. Besides that, he has been wearing the jacket when he was still 7 years old, and for a 16 years old body, is very large to fit the small sized clothes even if he was skinny to the bones.

So he made a mental note to buy a new jacket and a pair of boots first thing when he finds a part time job this winter. Walking without his boots numbed his toes. So he sprinted against the drizzling snow.

Seth was in the entrance of the store when life decided to hand him lemon once more. Just as he was about to enter, two figures from the inside walked out, unintentionally pushed Seth by the door. Seth lost his balance especially when he tripped on the invisible rock behind him. He landed hard on the soft pillows of snow.

"Oww" he said while swiping away his hair on his eyes and gently shifted so he could soothe the pain away in his rear

Seth didn't wait for the help coming from the person nor the apology that will surely never come, so instead, he automatically dusted off the snowflakes in his pants and stood up until..

"Oh look baby, isn't this the little faggot from last night's party? Seth is it? What an unfortunate circumstance for us to meet here of all places. Uhm not to insult you or something, do you plan to go grocery in here, because for a peasant like you, this store is a little bit high priced for you standards" Bella said, disgust evident in every word.

"Stop it Bella, no need to go hostile on him. After all, he's a nobody now" Jacob said pretending to look at Seth, when in truth he was looking at the rock beside him afraid that when he looks at Seth, his false demeanor will falter.

"You're right honey, this fag is not worth our time. I can't believe I'm breathing the same air with him. It would be very nice for him to do us a favor by leaving this place permanently. I can't stand seeing him every time we accidentally crossed paths with him." She didn't hold back on what she meant. She told him what she really felt with hate in every fiber of her being.

It was expected for the boy to remain quite in this very typical situation. But what he did next shocked everyone including himself

"Oh don't worry. You have no idea how much I love considering that idea. Don't worry I sense that it wouldn't be too soon. And trust me, I also can't even believe I'm sharing the same air with poor rotten souls who doesn't even deserve to walk the earth." And with that Seth turned his back on them. Feeling exhilarated that for somehow he can defend himself. He always kept surprising himself and wondered if he was more capable than what he thought.

On the other hand, Jacob remained still on the ground. Seth's confession made him sick. The thought of him leaving, shook him to the core. He was scared that he won't be able to see his Seth again. He was terrified that when he leaves Seth could see someone and that he'll forget him. He didn't want Seth to leave. As selfish as it sounds, Seth belongs to him and no one can make him happy but him. No one can take him away from him.

Inside the store, the boy glanced at his reflection. He looked at the new person staring back at him. The once helpless boy is gone but replaced with a better one. Everything he thought he was, everything that happened to him, he only smiled.

_Everything change_

* * *

So waddaya think? It's a little bit rushed, that's because school is coming close. But anyways I hope you like it because I have some few ideas on my mind to where this story will continue. Yes, I'm happy cause there have been an increase number of reviewers. Please keep the streak up! I'll be very much happy to read your reviews :)

Review Review AND REVIEW! :D


	5. Insert Jealousy

Thanks to **YouWishYouFeltBetter** and **The Thunder Kitsune** for reviewing :)

Also I want to promote **The Thunder Kitsune's Sterek story**. If there is anyone who is interested in this pair, I suggest to visit his/her profile and read his/her work.

Didn't have time to for appropriate editing. I'm overdue in time. School's really preventing me to finish this off. So I did wrote this like the whole afternoon. So expect to see some errors along the way. If you don't mind then continue on. Seat back and Enjoy :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**Insert Jealousy**

Ever since the incident that happened to his house, the man has been restless literally. Signs of stress and irritability were just some of the manifestations of having sleepless nights. Taking sleeping pills was his last resort but sometimes the choice can't guarantee him preferably, not with the same nightmare that has been repeating in his head every time he closes his eyes. That torturous nightmare of Seth hurt and broken. Sometimes fear made its way in his sub consciousness and gets creative and tricked him in dreaming Seth's bloody and lifeless form.

It was horrifying that sometimes the man refused to sleep. Even if he knew it was just a dream, he can't muster up seeing Seth's corpse even if it was all just an illusion. He knew Seth wasn't far from the truth from his dream, he may be alive and breathing but knew better from the inside he was dead, slowly rotting his way down in despair. And the man for the nth time of the week felt like the disgusting, coward man for he was the cause of all his pain he didn't deserve.

Jacob stood up from his bed and went inside his bathroom. He looked at himself at the mirror. To anyone, the sight of Jacob shirtless would be worthy of praise but not him. If such, he saw himself worth nothing but a scum stained in his shoes. Just like how he sees in his life pretending to live everyone's expectations. To behave and follow every order, to grow up to be a strong man, have a wife and many children and die as a productive old man. This was what many expect to see in him without considering what he really wants.

_CRASH!_

The glass shattered into pieces, sending sharp shards everywhere. His fist made a huge hole between the mirror. Blood trickled down his hands when small glasses pierced his skin. The pain was exhilarating in a way that he momentarily forgot the pain in his heart but for a change, the pain somewhat traveled on his fist.

The loud crash alerted his servants and immediately went to the source of the sound. They barged in without permission and went silent at the sight in front of them. Their master crouched on the floor crying with broken shards of glass around him. They cleaned the room initiatively and left the master alone to recompose himself.

After an hour of crying his heart out, he went in the sink and cleaned his wound. He put a bandage around the wound and winced slightly at the sting. He went back into his room and plopped back on his bed.

His thoughts wandered back at the incident last week. The incident that involve Seth and Bella. He felt proud when Seth stands up for himself even from Jacob himself. But his outburst did something that scared him.

_Don't worry I sense that it wouldn't be too soon_

He froze. _Is he really planning to leave? No! I CAN'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN. HE'S MINE AND HE BELONGS HERE!_ He mentally shouted. But what could he do? As far as he remembered, he has no good reason to convince him to stay. He has his fair share of being one of the reasons to leave the place.

He sighed loudly and decided to head down the stairs and eat his breakfast. Immediately, all eyes stared at him "The fuck are you looking at?!" he yelled annoyingly at everyone. The servants went back to their duties ignoring their master's outburst.

Just like every meal since the incident, the food taste bland but nonetheless gobble them down taking as much nutrients his body desperately needed. He didn't have plans for today. It was just the same day like every other day, he would tire himself by working out strenuously, not because he was feeling flabby but because he wants to ease his mind from thinking back to how miserable his life has become. So today, a hard work out is definitely better than doing nothing at all.

He passed several rooms and finally reached the gym room. Inside were different sets of equipment ranging differently on its use. He started by doing a warm up and soon tiring every muscle fibers by lifting heavy loads. The work out took him four hours without a break and felt contented when he felt his body burning and sore from his recent activity.

He picked a clean towel from the pile inside his very own locker in the gym room. He wiped the sweat that was making him slick and dirty. He was slightly panting. He picked a can of soda in the fridge drinking its content. The sun was shining blindly making the day perfect for going outdoors or going in the beach. He went outside when his phone vibrated. It was Embry, his friend who he would rather consider his new best friend after all what his former best friend did to him. He answered the call

"Hey Jacob, we're opening a new restaurant branch here in Forks. Come and join us celebrate. I'll text you the details" Embry said ecstatically

"Nah, I'm kinda tired but thanks. Congratulations by the way" Jacob said with his bored voice.

"Geez you sounded like my grandpa, come on Jake it would be fun in here. By the way I invited all the crew in the printing office wouldn't hurt to publicize the new restaurant so yeah, Seth would be there too." Embry said rather amusedly. He knew the affection his friend have for the boy and didn't judge him. On the other hand, Jacob perked up at the mention of Seth's name. He tried not to sound ecstatic but failed miserably. The laugh on the other line infuriated him a bit.

"What you laughing at?!" he snarled

"Nothing nothing so… you coming or what?" Embry said trying regain his breathing from his laugh.

"Don't know..yet.. is he really coming?" Jacob knew he sounded desperate but the hell did he care.

"Not really sure, but if you ask what the odds are, it would be around 89/100. I have this feeling that he will attend. I did after all strongly pointed out to invite everyone on their crew even the janitor to attend and Seth is not an exception" Embry said grinning the whole time

Jacob was close to do a happy dance when he realized the risks of meeting Bella, Paul and worse his father. He frowned a little bit at the sad realization. He asked Embry if they are coming even if he knew they probably would considering they are three powerful people worth for the invitation.

"Yeah but don't jump to conclusions first. I invite them in our VIP section while you in the other hand, I put you in the regular ones. Considering the mass of people, pretty sure it would be very hard for them to notice you." He said trying to encourage Jacob.

"But all will be played according to my plan if you participate. If you're father ask you to come with him, tell him you have to go somewhere and that you can't attend the party. In that way, your father will be hundred percent sure you're not in the party" Embry said his thorough plan.

"You know what Embry? You're the best! I wonder why I chose Paul over you. You're a thousand better than Paul" Jacob said excitedly at the mere prospect of Seth and him alone and together once again.

"Hmm let's see..because I'm your arch nemesis when it comes to looks or maybe your father didn't like me because of all the competition with your family and mine." He said half-jokingly

"Nah, I think the latter would be reasonable" Jacob laughed. The call ended and suddenly Jacob saw a new light. The day seemed livelier even with all the snow now that he has to spend time with the love of his life. He didn't waste any more time and get himself looked best.

The door chimed and the boy entered. The freezing air seeped inside the office while small patch of snow was left on the floor. The boy was slightly shivering as he went through the office.

"The newspapers are all delivered Ma'am" Seth said ever politely even from all the pain he had gone through.

"Very good Seth" the woman said as she patted his shoulder while she passed beside him. She went to look on the drawers and gave him a little envelope with money inside.

"Now, don't be surprised if the amount is a little bit higher than your usual salary. I put some extra in it for being a good boy. Merry Christmas Seth" the woman said cheerily

"Thank you very much Ma'am" Seth formally replied. He wanted to be very genuine with her but can't help but feel suspicious. After all, he was betrayed not by one person but two and from that experienced he knew better than to easily trust people.

Seth turned his back ready to leave the office when he was stopped by the woman.

"Seth, before I forgot, the whole office crew are invited to join the opening of the new restaurant. I'm not asking you to join not because I said so but because the office wants you to join, consider it business ok?" she told him sweetly. "Don't worry, just wear your best clothes" she added.

"So what time will it be?" Seth asked feeling defeated. As much as he hates to attend a party with many people, the last time he was with a party it didn't end very well for him up until now.

"Around six, I'll pick you up ok?" the woman said as she smiled at Seth genuinely before proceeding to work on the pile of papers on her desk.

Seth nodded. He braced himself ready and went out. The cold harsh wind slapped him hard. He walked towards his bike and made his way back to his apartment.

Once he was inside he immediately lit his fireplace, kneeled close the flame and rub both of his hand while alternating them to rubbing and basking to the flame.

He then proceeded to the kitchen. He looked at his supplies in the cabinet and found none. He retreated back to his seat, head down in the table. He stayed in that position for minutes before heading back outside and walked his way towards the nearest convenient store.

"Good day Mr. Ateara" said Seth politely.

"Don't good day me boy. How long do you intend to pay your debts? When you ran out of money again? Well newsflash boy, I no longer allow you to buy our goods without paying your debts first" said the old man strictly.

"Sorry for the overdue bills sir, I really needed the money back then but now I have save up enough money to pay the bills" he handed the money to the old man which the man took then count the money

"Very well boy, you're welcome to buy here again" the man said without taking his eyes out of the money.

Seth only have little money left, probably the extra money Sue gave him. He didn't buy anything else but his necessities like food. He doesn't have enough money to buy canned foods so instead, he bought instant noodles. He went to the counter and purchased them.

After he had eaten his meal, he went back on his room and lay in his bed. He reflected back on how his life has ran without Jacob and surprisingly he made progress, little as it seems nonetheless it was progress.

He may delude himself thinking he can survive without Jacob's help. But the aftermath of the incident was slowly making it known. The first few days after the incident were the hardest for Seth. He couldn't sleep and eat. He always felt naked every time he walked pass the crowd with their stares. The silence in his apartment was deafening and he felt like slowly he was losing his mind so he preferred to walk outside even if the only sound he could hear were from the animals, at least the animals have kept him sane.

The biggest damage was probably his trust. Not only did he not trust people but also he was starting to become paranoid. Every time he walked alone outside be it day or night, he felt as if people were planning to dispose him in inhumane ways . So he always has this internal debate every time he was alone. To stay inside and lose his sanity or go outside and risk his safety. It was a lose to lose decision for him.

He got up after several hours and cleaned himself. He wore his best clothes which were over worn. He nicely combed his hair and inspect his face final. There was a knock on the door and he hurriedly went down the stairs. He opened the door and met with the motherly gaze of sue.

"Now Seth, we don't want to waste time arguing. I'll tell you this first before we end up going there. I bought you new clothes and personal stuff you might want to wear in the party. It's your choice by the way. I just want you to feel good around with the people despite their judging looks" the woman sweetly said as she pulled out the contents of the bag.

Inside were varieties of stuff, long sleeve polo's, black khakis, black shoes, white t shirts, white watch, silver necklace, hair wax and deodorant. Sue was right, Seth definitely will argue with her about these extravagant stuff she gave in normal circumstances. But decided not to since she asked him pretty nicely.

"These are pretty too much Mrs. Sue, if it comes from anyone I would have decline but since it came from you and you ask me to, I'll gladly accept it. Thank you very much" he said. Something reignited inside him trust maybe? He's not sure. But one thing he's sure enough is that material things cannot suffice to fully reignite back his trust alive.

"Don't thank me, thank you for going to the party despite how you hated to be around with the people. These are just things that I can at least give you after all the good things you have done to me." The woman said appreciatively. Seth stared at her, in his eyes, she was becoming the mother figure to Seth, the mother he never had.

"So chop chop, let's get these things ready to you" she said enthusiastically

Seth undressed himself put deodorant and wore the t-shirt, polos and khakis followed by his shoes. Sue helped him manage his hair while she trimmed Seth's hair short and nice before washing his hair with shampoo and conditioner and then finally put the hair wax molding the hair artistically. Sue placed the necklace on Seth's neck as the final touch and felt proud on the sight of the new Seth she created.

Seth let out a loud gasp when he looked himself in the mirror. He touched his hair, then his clothes then finally his black khaki pants. He couldn't believe the new him. Not to brag or anything he looked devilishly hot. The only thing missing for the complete bad boy look is a pair of black earrings. But unfortunately, they are going to a formal party so he has to look formally in front of the people.

Once they were inside the car. Seth buckled himself comfortably. Sue laughed happily for no reason while she turned on the radio. Sue took the time to drive slowly trying to enjoy the boy's company as long as possible but eventually they came to an halt when they arrived at their destination. Sue turned her attention to Seth and gave him a camera with big lenses.

"Look, I know you're new about this thing, but I can teach you the basics. We needed as much photos as we can get in this party. They paid hefty amount on our office so it's our duty to do our best to meet their standards and that includes taking many pictures as we can as to increase the chances for a good shot ok?" sue said. Seth only nodded. Inside he was actually kind of happy that he was entrusted to use an expensive device but in the outside, he acted as if it wasn't a big deal.

As usual as any luxurious party, people were drinking wine while enjoying chatting with friends or strangers. Sue was assigned in the VIP section while the rest of the crew well, let's say they're not in the VIP section.

Seth didn't waste time and took many photos as he can. He took every angle and congratulated himself when what he really captured was a very good photo. More people began to flood the area. He didn't notice who came inside, and one particular guy has been watching him very intently.

"Hey, you must be Seth?" the good looking guy said.

"Uhh.. yes.." Seth meekly said slightly blushing when the man grinned at him with his pearly white teeth.

"My name is Embry, son of the owner of the restaurant. I came to know you.. uhm. well. because I happened to be friends with your former friend" he said while sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

Seth's eyes widened. If experience had taught him something, one is that to never trust any Jacob's friend. He let his guard down once, and the price was a hellish pain he never knew existed. He slowly back away automatically, Embry took notice of this and felt stupid so immediately he corrected himself.

"Wait! I'm not like them. I'm not like Jacob. Trust me I'm different I will never hurt you" he said concern in his voice

"That's what he said before everything came into mess" Seth said while his eyes dropped

"No I'm different. Uhm.. I invited the whole crew just to make sure you come here" Embry confessed slightly blushing. His teeth shining brightly.

"W-what?" Seth skeptically asked.

"Uhm, I wanted to invite you uhmm..t-to make up from all the mess they created. I-I wanted to apologize on their behalf. Jacob didn't mean any of those, if such happened, he was trying to help you, to keep you safe." Embry confessed slightly blushing. Embry was perplexed on why he was blushing and stuttering to Seth, a boy. He must admit to himself, Seth was cute even for a boy.

Seth didn't believe him. The message was clearly delivered a week ago. How he saw Seth disgusting and how he hated to see him again. It was far too damaging to instantly forget everything and then believe on what Embry just said. If he wants to convince him, he must dig deeper.

As a reply he gave him a shrug and excused himself out and took more photos, preferably away from Embry and from the nosy people. What he didn't know was he was stalked the moment he took a step inside the restaurant. A pair of longing eyes has been observing him from afar, waiting the perfect moment to approach him. So instead, he sent Embry to do what was supposed to be his job. And soon regretted sending him to Seth.

By the time Embry returned back to him, Jacob was already growling in anger.

"Jacob, man chill out I was just talking to him" Embry defended himself.

"Talking?! How about you tell me why you're blushing, stealing touches, gave him a smile I knew too well huh?!" Jacob snapped.

"Easy Jacob, calm down, I can't help it. I must admit he's cute. I'm kinda sad you let this one go. I would rather switch places with you. I really like him but unfortunately you had already set eyes on him" Embry said when he stumbled down few feet away.

Jacob punched him hard on the face, sending him down on the floor. Luckily they were alone and no one had seen them. "Say you like him again and I swear I'll rearrange your face your parents wouldn't recognize you. He's mine Embry. You know I love him. Don't you dare lay you filthy hands on him again or else" Jacob said with eyes that could rival a bull ready to charge.

Embry stood up while pinching his nose to stop it from bleeding. One thing particularly interesting about Embry is that he never loses his cool immediately. "Oh man, I think you broke my nose. You don't need to be overly possessive about him. He's yours I know. I just wanted to say my opinion on him nothing more" he said while desperately trying to stop his nose from bleeding

"Damn right he's mine. I don't care what you think about him. He's mine and you will have to absorb it in your thick head. No one can have him but me" Jacob said, his possessive dominating side of him have taken control of his body, probably propelled by fear.

"Whatever man" he said while walking back inside the kitchen trying look for some ice.

Jacob let out a deep breathe. He searched around the place again looking for Seth. He saw the body he knew too well. The body he loved. The body that fits perfectly with his. Ever so carefully, he sneaked and hid trying to be near Seth as close as possible without being seen.

"So Seth, have you taken enough photos?" Sue asked while grinning at Seth almost suspiciously.

"Yeah, I actually used all the batteries. Sorry" Seth apologized, his kind and gentle heart melt Jacob's hard wired one.

"Well then very good. That won't be a problem anymore. This will be our last job here in Forks" Sue grinned widely while Seth frowned. Seth took the message the wrong way without letting Sue explain further.

"Don't be sad, in fact let's celebrate. I got a promotion, they wanted me to work in the Call's company in Seattle. That's pretty far but that's not the point here. You see, they wanted me to bring someone close as my family and since I have none well, if you like, I would like you to go with me and live there? She asked hoping for a yes as a reply.

"Really? I really don't want to be a burden" Seth's gaze dropped while he replied shyly

"Oh come on Seth, you're everything but a burden. Come with me and we'll start a new life together. We can leave bad memories behind and if I earned enough money which I will, considering I'll be working with one of the top richest company in the world, I can bring you to school and you'll be like any average kid again, a new Seth." She encouraged Seth. Sue was actually scared if Seth would say no, if he did, there's no doubt, she will surely reject the promotion. The kid was too precious for her just to leave him. He has already touched the woman's heart.

A dark figure has been eavesdropping their whole conversation. He was infuriated, his face contorted with anger at the woman's unfair offer to Seth. He can't allow the woman to bring Seth with her and just leave him behind.

"I-I don't know what to say…I do love to start new but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it" the boy said slightly panicky

"Don't worry, I'll help you start. You're not alone after all, you have me" The woman extended her hand to Seth when suddenly her hand was swiped away quite harshly.

The huge man stood intimidatingly in front of the woman, with a wide eyed boy behind him.

"NO! HE WON'T GO WITH YOU. HE WILL STAY HERE. HE BELONGS HERE. HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OFFERING HIM THAT IDEA! HE'S NOT GOING. END OF THE STORY!" Jacob roared very loudly. The woman was shocked, not with the outburst but for the man in front of him when he noticed it was Jacob, the son of Billy Black. One of the strongest family in the whole world. The man that somehow knew Seth?

Everything stopped around the three. All went focused to them. Their eyes spoke what their mind told them. One of confusion from the woman, anger from the man and surprised from the boy. But the eyes of the man spoke the loudest among the three. The thought of Seth leaving was enough for him to go berserk. And so almost he did.

"HE WON'T LEAVE. HE CAN'T LEAVE. HE'LL STAY HERE! FOREVER!"

* * *

That would be Chapter 5. I'm not happy to tell you that I'm not sure when the next update is. Being with school and stuff, It's super hard. I have to set some priorities first. But I can assure you I will not abandon this story. I'll just update on whatever day or vacant time I have. I'll still continue this story. **Give me love by leaving reviews :)**


End file.
